I Hope You Know
by Tellmeimforgivenx
Summary: Kaito has one wish for his 19th birthday, And it's not as selfish as it seems.


**I hope you know.**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction.**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys. Ohmygawd I'm sorry for like not posting a story in like a gabajillin years. So yeah, Here's a Kaito x Len for you. I hope it's good?**

**Story:**

**It was Kaito's 19****th**** Birthday, and he was acting as weird as he ever did. He woke up, as always, put on a pair of grey jeans over his boxers and his beloved Blue scarf over his blue shirt. He didn't wear his Jacket, but he came downstairs into the mainroom, as he usually did. He plopped down on the couch, turning on the T.V.**

"**Morning, Kaito. Happy Birthday." Rin said, Happily, as she left with Miku and Meiko.**

"**Thanks." He replied.**

**Soon, after, Len came down. Kaito was eating a bowl of his favourite, Vanilla ice cream. **

**(Flashback)**

**Len smiled. "Happy 18****th**** birthday, Kaito-nii!"**

"**Thanks, Len." Kaito whispered, inwardly smiling. Len had Remembered.**

**Len ran over to the couch, sitting next to Kaito.**

"**Len, what would you do if I died?" Kaito asked, suddenly.**

**Len's eyes widened. "Kaito-nii! Never say that! You can't die."**

**Kaito looked at Len, his eyes half closed.**

"**Len…" He whispered.**

**He took Len's hands, putting them behind his back. **

"**Kaito-nii." Len gasped, right before Kaito kissed him, lightly.**

**Len moaned, being caught off guard. Even so, he still kissed back, even more unexpectedly.**

"**I've wanted to do that since I met you." Kaito confessed,**

**Len laughed. "Kaito-nii, You should have."**

**(End Flashback)**

**Kaito smiled at the memory. He was worried Len wouldn't be able to do it. They were together almost constantly, since then.**

"**Len-kun, Do you think you could go a whole day without contact to me, at all? I bet you couldn't." Kaito chuckled.**

**Len, being the Challenging person he was, took up the offer. "I bet I could. Shall we see?"**

**Kaito and Len bet on it, and Len left the room.**

**He watched Vampire Knight, sang songs, Ate some food, even wrote stories. He was completely bored after just three and a half hours. He decided to go out for a banana split and a present to give Kaito, the next day, but took the back door so Kaito wouldn't see him. That would count as contact. **

"**Yeah, I'm looking for something to give someone, for their birthday." Len said to the store clerk.**

**The clerk laughed. "So what does your friend like."**

**Len's eyes lit up. "Nevermind! Where's your scarf section?"**

**She pointed it out to Len, and he ran. He knew exactly what he'd get. He would get Kaito a new scarf. Kaito'd used the same scarf for years.. Ever since he could remember. When Len was twelve, he met Kaito for the first time, and Kaito was sixteen, he had the same exact scarf he still wore, that morning.**

**Len searched and searched for the perfect one, when he found it. A Brand new, light blue scarf to match his dark blue jacket and shoes. It was really long, so it would be a good size for Kaito. Then, Len looked for one, himself, finding the same one, in Yellow. He smiled, getting a box and wrapping paper from the next aisle, then going to check out. **

**Len Got to the Ice cream shop at seven, ordering a banana split to eat for dinner. **

**He ate it, enjoying every bite. Still, thoughts of Kaito popped in his head when he thought of the Ice cream. **

**He then finished the last bite, starting to walk home. **

"**Just a few more hours, then I can see Kaito, again." He said, aloud.**

**When he got home and finished wrapping Kaito's scarf, he went to shower, then to bed.**

**He woke up at around 8:00 in the morning, Running downstairs with his present. **

"**Kaito-nii~ I made it, Where are you? I have a present!"**

**He found two notes on the table, one being from Kaito, the other being from Meiko, Miku, and Rin.**

**He read the one from Kaito, first, obviously.**

"**Len, Congratulations. You made it… Now, can you do me one last favour?"**

**Len thought, 'Anything, Kaito-nii.'**

"**Can you do it every day? I hope you can. I love you, Len. I hope you make it alright, without me. From, Kaito."**

**Len shed a tear, wondering what happened to Kaito.**

**He read the second note through Teary eyes.**

"**Len, I was the only one that could write this. The other's are too broken up. We found Kaito… Clutching one of your ties close to his chest. He Wasn't breathing, so We took him to the hospital. He's on respirators and a feeding tube, but He'll be okay, I promise. Love, Meiko."**

**He started crying, even harder.**

**(Switches to Len's Point of View).**

**Meiko, you bitch. You lied to me. You promised me! You promised he'd be okay, and now, where the fuck are we? That's right. We're at his funeral. You promised…**

**Kaito's gone. He's not coming back, and he knew it. Tears seared down my face, burning my skin as my cheeks reddened. They buried him in his new scarf…**

**Kaito-nii was gone, but it seemed so unreal. I couldn't believe it.**

**When everyone left, I lost it. I was screaming and crying.**

"**KAITO! KAITO COME BACK. Kaito… You're, You can't be gone! Kaito… K..ka..it.o… Please… I'm begging you, just come back. Kaito."**

**I sobbed myself to sleep, right next to his grave, knowing I'd be next.**

"**I hope you know. I love you, Kaito. I'll miss you."**

**END.**


End file.
